


Chain of Command

by Toastybluetwo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastybluetwo/pseuds/Toastybluetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation to break Alliance protocol. Set somewhere during ME3, but contains no spoilers. Femshep/Joker, Femshep/Kaidan, Joker/Kaidan, Joker/Femshep/Kaidan. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

Joker still couldn’t believe he had agreed to this. This was a dream, right? Or he was listening to someone else’s fantasy in some bar on some planet far from the Citadel. Or he was watching porn. Yes. This really couldn’t be happening to him. People spent their entire lives in search of the elusive and forbidden, of the possibility of what was to transpire in the coming hour, and Joker realized, as he finished his beer, that these elusive and forbidden acts were soon to be his.

The realization was every bit as thrilling as sitting in his chair at the helm of the Normandy, going faster than light, racing madly – like his heart was now, in his chest, as Shepard approached him, an unfamiliar look in her eyes – something predatory that immediately caused stirring within his trousers. Was this what Kaidan saw when they spent time alone, behind closed doors? The precursor to clothes coming off, to sweat on foreheads and faces and – she closed the proximity between them, sliding a hand over his back, over the soft cotton of his shirt, and smiled serenely.

Joker swallowed hard and audibly. Already, the pressure within his trousers was growing, his cheeks burning. He was hardly inexperienced with sex in general, but this – fucking a superior officer, no, fucking two superior officers, both of them already dedicated partners – it felt out of his league, overwhelming, and damn _hot_ all at once.

His gaze darted to Kaidan’s face for a moment. Kaidan was drunk. He was already intoxicated when Joker arrived at their hotel room, and adding another beer to the mix added a degree of lopsidedness to the grin on his face. Had this been his idea? Was he the type that got off on the idea of his lover with other people? Did he like to watch?

Then, Shepard placed a hand on Joker’s bearded chin, turned his face toward hers, and pressed her lips against his, erasing all thoughts from his mind in the space of time that it took for her tongue to press into his mouth. Her fingers stroked light patterns over his bearded cheeks before coming to rest on the back of his neck.

She hadn’t been drinking. Joker tasted the sugary, tangy reminder of the soda that she had consumed as he and Kaidan drank their beers. But oh, the way that she pressed herself into him – body and lips all at once, and why had he never noticed that they were nearly the same height? – drove him to do the same. First, he placed a hand on one of her slim hips with a degree of hesitation. Then, he pressed, moving it to the small of her back as his body moved against hers, brushing together first, then giving a slow, luxurious grind.

A chuckle escaped Shepard’s lips. “Don’t take much encouragement, do you?” she murmured against his mouth, breaking the kiss to look at him with half-veiled eyes.

“No, ma’am.” Joker’s own eyes narrowed, and he managed to force a small smile onto his own face. “Though, I gotta say, you two looking at me like I’m a piece of meat does wonders for my ego.”

“No, Jeff.” Kaidan’s voice sounded deeper, huskier, and when the fuck did he ever, ever call Joker by his given name? “There’s nothing but respect here. That’s why we asked you.” Slowly, he stood up from the overstuffed chair that he occupied, moving toward them with deliberate steps for a moment, then seeming to pounce all at once – a hand on Shepard’s face even as she remained close to Joker, kissing her with such force that Joker had to regain his balance.

“Nuh – nothing wrong with respectful…uh, looking.” They were right there, centimeters away from him, and when he realized this is when he felt a new hand on his back. Kaidan’s hand, warm and steady and somehow, it didn’t bother Joker. He simply watched as Shepard and Kaidan kissed, reveling in their scents – the alcohol, the sharpness of Kaidan’s aftershave, and the surprisingly soft floral scent that Joker had caught for years every single time Shepard leaned over his chair at the helm of the Normandy.

Kaidan broke the kiss, his teeth grazing Shepard’s lower lip before he turned his brown eyes toward Joker. “Hope there will be more than just looking, Moreau,” he murmured, his voice a soft, breathy rumble, like the warning of an upcoming storm.

Then, leaning forward, he brushed his mouth softly over Joker’s – a questioning kiss, a gentle and perhaps chaste one, and raised his head.

The moment passed in silence. Joker’s breathing caught in his throat even as his heart seemed to jerk in surprise. This was good. This was alright. And, as he raised his chin almost defiantly, Joker uttered a soft challenge: “Is that all you’ve got, Alenko?”

“Kiss him again.” Who was Shepard talking to? Why did she sound so amused? What the fuck did it matter? “I’m going to enjoy this.”

So, that’s what this was about. It wasn’t Alenko who enjoyed watching Shepard fuck other men, it was Shepard who enjoyed watching _Alenko_ fuck other men. Joker didn’t have time to consider the situation further, or to contradict his own thoughts. His mind became aware of the sensation of Kaidan’s lips and the taste of whiskey, and hell, he must have just taken a shower and shaved, because his cheeks were smooth under Joker’s hands, and fuck, _fuck_ – no one had ever kissed him like this, with such power and desire and who the hell cared if he had never kissed another man before? This was like the first time that Joker had strapped himself into the seat of an ancient shuttle next to an instructor, just days past his eighteenth birthday, and felt the absolute, toe-curling exhilaration of breaking free of a planetary atmosphere for the first time.

Stepping back, Kaidan brushed his nose gently over Joker’s, his fingers taking the same path that Shepard’s had taken through the ginger beard. He licked his moist lips, turning his head and attention toward Shepard.

She had seated herself on the bed, removed her shirt, and was now working to uncork a bottle of wine. “Don’t mind me, gentlemen,” she said, pulling out the cork with a loud, distinct pop.

“I do want to mind you, though,” said Kaidan as he crossed the room, working quickly to open the buttons on his tunic. “We both do. Isn’t that right, Moreau?” He cast a fleeting glance in Joker’s direction.

“Uhm.” The world felt fuzzy and perfect, and suddenly he wanted to be free of all of his clothes at once. “Yeah. Of course.”

The air around them and the whole of the universe itself seemed to shift as if it were under water, and Joker found himself drawn to the bed. He first left his boots at the sofa, his shirt over the chair that Kaidan had been formerly occupying, and his beloved baseball cap on the bedside table next to the forgotten wineglass that Shepard had filled. Kaidan and Shepard shed most of their clothes, kissing as they did so, their hands comfortable with familiar planes of bare skin and expanses of firm muscle. Joker sunk onto the edge of the bed, still in his trousers, watching as Kaidan removed Shepard’s bra, slid it off her shoulders, then shamelessly looked in Joker’s direction.

“Touch her,” he said in a voice both quiet and firm.

Joker didn’t need to be told twice. Nor did he intend to stop at mere touching. The sight of her – his commanding officer – clad only in lace underpants, her breasts small and firm, her belly tight with muscle yet covered with soft skin, drew him to touch and taste all at once. Groaning quietly, he started at that very belly, drawing in a deep breath as he rested his nose there for a moment. The floral smell – did it come from some sort of soap or perfume? He knew so little about the things that women wore – permeated the air, drawing him upward to the pert nipples, inviting him to brush them with his rough fingertips and slightly-parted lips.

Shepard hissed between her teeth and found his hair with her fingertips, resting her hands there for a moment before pressing her fingers against his face. This reaction drove him onward, suckling the nipples each in turn, not letting the other alone for very long. Without warning, she seized one of his hands in a firm enough grip to make him gasp, driving it between her legs, where he felt warmth and moist lace and oh, his entire body seemed to tense at once as his needful erection began to ache.

“Need you now,” Joker groaned, the palm of his hand pressing her, grinding, wanting so much more.

Her response sounded so needful and throaty that he had to clench his eyes tight to narrowly avoid ending this entire affair without even removing his trousers. “Both of you. Now. I need you both.”

At the same time? Oh God. Joker didn’t care, he was past caring, he left behind the ability to care moments before. As he pushed off his trousers and boxers, he found himself seeking her – no, them both – with heightened, wanting senses, the least of them all being his sight. The scents of Kaidan and Shepard, the whiskey and beer and aftershave and vanilla – who had lit the candle, and when? – overpowered him as he lay down next to her, watching as she removed the lace undergarments, and saw her eyes as she looked at him, looking so beautiful and flushed and leaving him with all of the feelings he’d never allowed himself to feel before. Laying on his side, he allowed them both to slide toward him – first Shepard and her mysterious smile on slightly parted lips, and then Kaidan, whose hand moved from Shepard’s hip to Joker’s.

Shepard did not hesitate when his erection pressed against her left thigh. With that smile still upon her face – that smile that was making his head fuzzy with its comforting yet erotic aura all at once – she grasped him with a firm grip, hard enough to make him gurgle something unintelligible somewhere in his throat. His eyes closed of their own accord as she stroked him, tip to balls, several times before guiding him toward her and into her.

“Jeff,” whispered Kaidan. “Look at me.”

Everything was flashes of emotion and sensation, and when Joker opened his eyes, seeing one face alive with joy while another was painted with lust, he found himself groaning again. She moved against him gently, a question in her eyes, and he answered with a heady, needful thrust and a soft moan of her name. It was not too much and too much all at once.

Then, Kaidan leaned over them, watching for a moment before kissing Joker again, this time with soft, hungry little kisses, each with lips closed and eyes wide open. The entire time, Joker refused to stop moving within Shepard. He loved this, loved fucking her, loved watching the changes in her face and loved feeling himself inside of her – it all brought such a rush of endorphins that he only felt during tense times at the helm. This wasn’t _like_ flying. This _was_ flying.

Then, she wrapped her leg around Joker’s waist, pressing her lips tightly against his as Kaidan, at last, began to enter her. The sensations changed, altered even as her kiss turned into a quiet gasp, as the feeling of himself inside of her became more, oh so much more, and Joker found himself astounded into stillness, waiting, listening to Kaidan’s breathing become more shallow. Heavy pants accompanied the slow, gentle process of melding them all into one, along with heat and sweat and Kaidan’s hand gripping Joker’s. Joker found himself kissing Shepard again, this time with his tongue within her mouth and what sounded like a whimper caught in her throat.

“Am I hurting you?” Kaidan whispered.

“No. Go. Go,” Shepard replied, barely breaking contact with Joker’s lips as she did so. Then, with an abrupt change in her voice that sounded stark in the haze of desire, she added, “You’re both large, you know. You’re not making this easy.”

Kaidan and Joker laughed together, and Joker hugged her tightly to his chest, filled with a sudden wave of joy and relief. This was alright. This was amazing. This belonged to the three of them, and to Hell with anyone that had anything to say about it.

They moved together as one. At first, the rhythm proved elusive to establish, but then it became a heartbeat, a wave of movement that seemed to meld into their mixed moans and mumbled words and needful kisses, each one building in its intensity. Joker clenched his teeth as the waves took hold of him, filled up, and overwhelmed him. Somewhere in there, he became aware that the movement stopped, that Kaidan and Shepard let him finish, all while holding him fast and stroking one of his arms.

“Whoa.” The word tumbled out of his mouth from between panted breaths. He did not get a chance to speak again before Shepard’s lips found his, murmuring soft syllables that did not seem to be words in between kisses.

He slid out of her but remained on his side, close, his sweat-slick body still pressed against hers as his fingers moved down her stomach, over the mounds of muscle, down where his hand had been before. Breaking the kiss, he stared into her eyes, fearless, as he began to stroke her. Touch her. Thighs to tender flesh, over slick, soft folds, watching her face the entire time. She opened her mouth, quick breaths coming out, tickling his face as she reached up and touched his cheek. Her palm pressed there, and for a moment, Joker caught vulnerability in her gaze. It was almost as if she was surprised.

Then, she groaned, leaning into his hand, thrusting back onto Kaidan, again moving with them both in harmony, but this time, Joker watched her. He felt more active, more in need to bring her pleasure, even as his gaze moved between Shepard’s face and Kaidan’s. Kaidan’s teeth clenched, tight and hot breaths hissing between his open lips, turning into his own set of staccato moans.

With one final push against Joker’s slick, curling fingers, Shepard cried out, pressing her cheek against his, with body rigid and trembling with exertion and pleasure. In the moments that followed, even before she relaxed into the bed beneath her, Joker heard Kaidan’s breath hitch, and then Kaidan uttered one, long stream of alchohol-laden breath as he, at last, came to his own conclusion.

The room grew silent for the smallest space of time. Kaidan rose from the bed and padded, barefoot, across the tile floor to the bathroom. Joker, however, found himself only able to roll over onto his back as sleep began to quickly overtake him.

The feeling, however, of Shepard shifting in the bed and resting her head on his chest caused him to awaken ever-so-slightly. Kaidan’s return to the bed brought even more awareness, but only a touch more, as Kaidan leaned over Shepard to pat Joker’s chest softly.

Joker smiled up at him, beckoning Kaidan to join them. And he did – all three of them resting in a warm, soft bed filled with pillows, a tangle of arms, legs, and hair, covered in sweat, yet soft with relief and sleep.


End file.
